


Drive-in

by Healthyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: Dean takes human-Cas to the drive-in. Cas is having a tough time adjusting to being human.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Drive-in

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo guess whose in spn hell. Anyways thank my partner for this hot garbage. Enjoy.

“I don’t understand.” Cas said, furrowing his brow as he looked at Dean on his left.

Dean glanced over at him, then back to the road, giving a snort. 

“What do you mean you don’t understand? What's there to not understand? You go to the movies. You sit in your car. It’s a drive-in.” Dean said, gesturing with a free hand, the other lightly on the wheel as they sped through the countryside, following a highway lined with tall grasses. 

Cas rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the orange sunset that was dipping below the horizon. 

“Well, I don’t understand the novelty of it. What is so appealing about sitting in your car to watch a film? I much prefer doing so at the bunker. It’s more comfortable.” Cas said, shifting in his seat. 

Since becoming a human, Cas had become obsessed with being comfortable--it seemed such an illusive state to most humans. Either he was too hot, too cold, his stomach was growling, he needed to use the washroom. Being a human, simply put, was just a constant state of being uncomfortable, it seemed to him. 

“Don’t talk about my girl like that,” Dean said, patting the dashboard with a smile. “Anyways, you’ll get it after you experience it. It’s one of those kinda things. You’ll like it. Just trust me.”

“I trust you.” Cas said. 

“Good. Cause we’re almost there.” Dean said, nodding to a large sign ahead. It advertised the drive-in theatre in bold letters as being at the next right, and Cas watched the sign zoom past them. 

“What are we seeing?” Cas asked. Dean began to slow the car, turning on his blinker to take the right turn just ahead. 

“Uhhh...dunno. Whatever’s on.” He said with a shrug. “I think it’s the new James Bond film or somethin’.”

“Who is James Bond?” Castiel said. 

“A guy who shoots things--you ask too many questions, y’know that?” Dean asked. 

“So he’s like you? A hunter?” Cas continued, uninterrupted

“No,” Dean laughed as they drove down a rough country road. “He’s a spy.”

“So he is not trustworthy. Is he supposed to be the protagonist?” 

“You make things so fuckin’ complicated, Cas…” Dean said, shaking his head with a light smile as he slowed the car, taking another right to pull up beside a booth that had been set up. A pimply looking teenage boy sat inside, chewing gum and looking at his phone. 

“Five bucks each.” He said, holding out his hand. Dean fished in his pocket and produced some crumpled bills, handing them over. 

“Station 92.4, Show starts in ten.” The teenager said. 

“Thanks.” Dean replied before pulling forward. He followed the worn tire tracks on the dirt road, turning left to enter into a large field. A gigantic screen was posted at the end of the field, and cars were spotted throughout, though it seemed like a quiet night for film watching. 

“Change the station. He said 94.2 or somethin-”

“92.4” Cas corrected him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, maneuvering Baby so he could get them a good spot in the middle of the field, but far away from others. “Turn the station to that.”

Cas leaned forward, doing as he was told as Dean found a perfect spot and put Baby in park. The station was playing pre-show advertisements for the popcorn and drink stand near the other end of the field. Cas watched out the window of the car again as he saw children running in the distance through the long grass of the field nearby, then back to their parents car, racing one another. Cas could hear their laughter, and his eyes shifted to the line of people at the popcorn stand, then back to the cars. 

“I’m getting the blanket. And I bought coffee.” Dean said, reaching behind Cas’ passenger seat to produce a checkered green and black blanket, and a to-go thermos. He thrust the thermos in Cas’ direction as he unfolded the blanket, draping it over his legs. As he did, the large screen began to flicker, and sure enough, the opening titles began to appear. The radio in the car that had been previously advertising for popcorn, was tuned to the intro music of the film. 

“Put your seat back. Get comfortable.” Dean encouraged Cas, who looked far too stiff sitting upright. Cas observed Dean, and moved his seat to the same position as his, tilted back a bit. Dean glanced at him, but Cas was watching the film, unaware of Dean’s fond gaze. 

They were quiet for a while, content to watch the opening of the film in one another’s company. Dean however, couldn’t help but steal glances at Cas. 

It had been weeks since they’d seen one another. At the end of his rope with Sam and being stuffed in the bunker all the time with his nose in a book, trying to find answers to questions that seemed far too big for them to handle, Dean had needed to get out for a while. At least that’s what he’d hollered at Sam before slamming the door. 

Steaming, driving down the highway to clear his head, Dean felt the like it was all starting to add up; little annoyances with his sibling, the constant threat of death over their heads, the nightmares of Hell that kept him from true rest, the lonely nights at the bunker, missing Castiel-

Dean tried to stop that thought in its tracks, but failed utterly at it as his thoughts began to circle. He had been miserable, but ten minutes into picking up Cas from the hotel he’d been staying at a few hours away from them working on a case in the nearby town, he wasn’t even thinking about Sam anymore.

It wasn’t until Cas looked over at him that he tried to avert his attention back to the screen, but failing that, he busied himself, pouring a cup of hot coffee into the thermos cap, and passing it silently to Cas. He took it, their fingers brushing against one another's as Cas muttered a thank you. Dean made a throaty ‘hm’ in reply as they sat together. They were quiet until Cas spoke up. 

“You know we’re taking quite the risk right now, being together.”

“...Yeah. Angels could blow me to hell any second. I get it.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He hadn’t told Cas that he’d found a few new warding sigils in all his book reading he felt pretty confident would keep them hidden from a passing angel. 

“So, what’s this really about, Dean?” Cas asked. 

Dean looked at him, shifting in his seat to give him his attention, placing his cup of coffee on the dash.

“I needed outta the bunker, and…” he trailed off. Cas waited patiently. 

“I wanted to see you. I needed to know you’re doing ok, as...a human, y’know?” He finished, mumbling it as he looked away. “I don’t know what it’s like bein’ an angel, but goin’ from all-powerful to...normal? Well, I know that’s gotta suck.”

Cas considered him a minute. Had it truly “sucked?” He had begun to adjust to human lifestyle, and all the discomforts that came with it, but looking at Dean now, he had surprisingly felt some of the many joys that it brought as well. Food, now tasted...good. He could feel the wind and sun on his skin when he stood outside. He felt true joy, and wonderment at the world he could now perceive through human experience. And now...he felt desire, looking at Dean, just an arms reach away from him. Being human was painful, but looking at Dean Winchester, he knew it was just as wonderful as well. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said sincerely. He set his coffee on the dashboard of the car, and moved a bit closer towards Dean. “I’m...good. I’m glad you called, though.”

“I’m...yeah. Well.” Dean said, losing his words as he looked at Cas’ blue eyes that seemed to be getting closer to him. 

“Dean...can I kiss you?” Cas asked, leaning in towards Dean. Dean nodded and let Cas’ soft lips touch his own. 

Cas moved closer, and Dean’s arm, draped previously over the back of the seat, fell over Cas’ back as he deepened the kiss. Dean could feel Cas’ stubble brushing against his own, but he was distracted as Cas’ tongue moved across his bottom lip.

It made Cas’ head spin, taking it all in as a human. Dean’s kiss was electric, sending a shiver down his spine that made Cas feel most peculiar, but in a good way that went to the core of his stomach. He rested his hand against Dean’s chest, against his flannel shirt as he felt Dean’s hand caress his back, their tongues tied up with one another's. Cas marveled at the way the kiss felt, so natural but so overwhelming, removing thought from his mind, barely remembering to breathe. The only thing he could focus on was the taste of coffee between them and the way Dean’s other hand found his hair, tangling in the back of it. Dean let out the smallest of moans against Cas’ lips, and Cas pulled away.

“Wh-what?” Dean asked, seeming hurt Cas had pulled away. 

“Too much.” Cas said, leaning forward, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, his head spinning, his heart pounding. It was such an odd sensation, feeling his blood coursing through his veins.

“Cas? You ok?” Dean asked, his hand still on Cas’ back. 

“You. You’re too much. Being a human is...how do you live like this? I feel overwhelmed-- nervous, you humans  _ feel _ everything  _ so _ acutely.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, uh, how ‘bout we take it a bit slower.” Dean said, cutting him off with a chuckle, his hand patting his shoulder gently. “Let’s just...forget the overwhelming stuff, for now. Come here.”

Cas looked at him and sighed as Dean held out his arm and lifted his checkered blanket, an invitation to him. Cas took him up on it, shifting closer next to him so he could lean against him, sharing the blanket between them as the film played.

“Just take it easy. Watch the movie.” Dean whispered. Cas gave a small ‘hmm’ in agreement as his hand found Dean’s. Dean let his hand flex open, and Cas’ fingers slipped between his with ease, as if they were made to fit, and he appreciated the way Dean’s thumb circled the back of his hand, a comforting gesture that reassured him. He felt Dean kiss his hair, and that felt like enough.


End file.
